Confusion
by KatieGrabeel
Summary: Gabriella breaks up with Troy. This leads to a lot of stuff going on at East High. [TroypayxRyellaxRypay]
1. Prologue

**Author: Katie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with High School Musical or it's characters ... unfortunately.**

**Pairings: Ryella, Rypay and Troypay**

**A/N: This is my first fic that i've put on here so comments and constructive criticism is more than welcome. Sorry the chapters are short, they should get longer as I get into writing it. And this is dedicated to Millie 'cause she inspired me to write. **

**Prologue**

Ryan opened his eyes to see Sharpay standing over him with a glass of water in her hand and a green face mask covering her face. He let out a slight yell before Sharpay said,

"What's up, bro, it's, like, only me!" She walked out of the room and into her room leaving Ryan trying to remember his dream. It had been an odd dream. Not about the girl he had a crush on, but about … no, it can't have been. He had only thought of that because he had seen her as soon as he woke up and she was fresh in his memory. That's ridiculous, he thought to himself, who would dream about your … don't think about it.

But he wasn't imagining things. He had dreamt of who he had thought. And little did he know that things were going to change at East High that very day.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, here we go. Also another short chapter. But I actually lengthened it, it was shorter than this. Enjoy and don't forget to Review.**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh My God! Ryan, you'll never guess what I just heard. OK, I'll tell you. Well, that Gabriella Montez has broken up with Troy Bolton because apparently there's "someone else"!" Sharpay practically screamed at him, using air quotes at the end. Ryan had just entered the classroom and Sharpay had come flying at him and recited the information at him like an overly-excited child. "That means Troy's free! Better go freshen up! Toodles!" She added before marching down the hallway towards the girl's bathroom, her tiny pink handbag swinging off her arm.

Ryan slowly took in the information his sister had just given him and tried to work out how this affected either him or his twin before realizing that Sharpay liked Troy. A lot. She was practically obsessed. Then Ryan finally realized that he had a crush on Gabriella. He had since he had heard her singing in the musical. Her voice was beautiful and he got a funny feeling in his stomach any time he heard it or even saw her. Most of his dreams had been taken up by her and he always felt unlucky to find that Troy Bolton had got there first. He shook off these thoughts, thinking that he couldn't ask her out, she had just broken up with Troy after all. The bell rang and Ryan spun around to finally head into the classroom and smacked straight into none other than Troy Bolton.

"Woah! Sorry Troy, wasn't looking. Oh, and sorry to hear about you and…" He didn't have time to say anymore he suddenly felt a blinding pain in the side of his head where Troy's fist had come into contact with it. Ryan only saw a blur and distant screaming as his head hit the hard, cold floor of the hallway and he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

**OK, new chapter. After agesss. Sorry been busy and haven't written for loads of different reasons. But here's a new chapter. Lots of fluff. Hope you like it **

Chapter 2

Ryan eyes slowly opened, his vision was slightly blurry and he couldn't make out where he was, all he knew was that he was lying down and an uncomfortable pain kept pulsating in the side of his head and next to his eyebrow was a sharp stinging pain. He heard a soft voice. "Ryan, you're waking up!" He heard footsteps coming towards him and he looked round to see someone he didn't expect to be there.

"Gabriella?" He said, his voice was soft and slightly croaky. He felt really tired and his energy wasn't what it normally was.

"Ryan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that to happen. I told him about how I really felt and he suddenly was really angry and he stormed off and then when you bumped into him and you said that thing and he punched you. I'm so sorry." She was babbling, Ryan found this cute and smiled before taking in what she had said. He tried to remember what had happened before he had woken up. Sharpay was walking away ... Troy ... then he woke up. He couldn't remember the details just the images in his head.

"Wait. Gabriella. Are you talking about Troy? He punched me? Why?" He couldn't work out Troy Bolton had punched him, they got on well enough. Admittedly, they weren't the best of friends but they were on speaking terms. "Gabriella, I don't understand."

"Ryan, do you remember why I broke up with Troy?"

Ryan searched his memory. Sharpay had said something about this, he was sure of it. _'That Gabriella Montez has broken up with Troy Bolton because apparantly...' _Suddenly he remembered. "There was someone else.." He started, a puzzled look spreading across his face. "But that doesn't explain why Troy punched me."

"Ryan," Gabriella said simply. She raised her eyebrows at him and watched as his mind put the pieces together. His facial expression changed from confusion to understanding and he finally worked out what Gabriella was implying.

"Someone else is ... is me?" She nodded before doing something Ryan never thought she would do. She kissed him.

Ryan looked at Gabriella in surprise. Gabriella Montez, his crush of so long, had just kissed him. He came back to his senses and realised that he was just staring at her. She was looking back at him worriedly so he smiled at her to show her it was OK. Then, out of impulse more than anything else, he sat up, lifted her chin and kissed her back. This kiss was harder and more passionate than the first kiss. Gabriella flung her arms round Ryan's neck as he ran his fingers through her dark hair. He could feel her hands as they ran down his back and slipped under his shirt and he shuddered as her hands touched his skin. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and they continued kissing for what felt like a lifetime.

"What do you think you're doing?" Came a sharp, strict voice suddenly. The nurse had come back. Ryan and Gabriella immediatly broke apart and looked guilitily at her.

"This is school not some party you go to!" She continued. "Out! Now!"

**A/N: Aww fluff. Don't you love it :P Please Review. Reviews make me smile ) Katie x**


End file.
